Since When!
by LoopyLunnyLunaLovegoods wife
Summary: sam keeps thinking of freddie,freddie keeps thinking of sam and when spencer says that freddie obviously loves carly emotions run deep,could all this be love or uld Carly like freddie?SEDDIE
1. OMG!

**Disclaimer:i dont own iCarly  
its my first SEDDIE story so go easy on me  
****Spencer is a little OC  
OHH and iCarly is on Saturdays**

* * *

"Hey"a familiar voice said"Freddork,stop staring at Carly and get the show ready" Sam said. "ok,and i wasnt staring at Carly"Freddie said."right" Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"were on in 5-4-3-2"Freddie said

"I'm Carly"  
"and I'm Sam"  
"and I'm Freddie"  
Sam pushes Freddie away"sorry bout that Freddork was tryna be cool"  
iCarly goes on and after iCarly the all go out for smoothies.  
all of a sudden spencer says "Hey you guys how bout on iCarly y'all do a Love thing"  
all three yell out at the same time "WHAT?!"  
"yeah i mean Freddie is obviously in love with Carly so maybe sam could find someone"  
_BUT I LIKE SAM!!!_ Freddie thought  
_BUT I LIKE FREDDIE!!!_ Sam thought  
the all agreed to do a 'Love thingy'  
then Freddie went home to get his tick bath  
**(A/N:poor Freddie,lol)  
**Sam and Carly went to bed

**THE NEXT THURSDAY AT SCHOOL  
**"Carly"some one called  
Carly turned around "Yes"  
"I need your help"Gibby said  
"uhh,sure what do yo need help with"  
"Sam has been wel,meaner lately do you know why?"  
"no,i cant say that i do Gibby,wait when did this start?"  
"Monday"  
"OMG!"

**HAHA I CUT U OFF LOL AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I DO HAVE SCHOOL,MIDDLE SCHOOL TO BE EXCAT SO I'LL WRITE MORE I PROMISE SO  
R&R PLZ**


	2. i shouldnt of said that

**Disclamer:iDont own iCarly  
iCarly is on Saturdays  
some of the charecters might be OC a little sorry  
um some cuss words,maybe twelve i dont count**

* * *

Last time in Since When!,lol.

"Sam has been well,meaner lately do you know why?"  
"no,i cant say that i do Gibby,wait when did this start?"  
"Monday"  
"OMG!"

* * *

"SAM!!"Carly exclaimed  
"What is it Carls"Sam answerd  
"Why are u being really mean to Gibby,i mean hot sauce down his pants come on,and why all of a sudden are u meaner"Carly asked  
Sam was scared that Carly would find out that she likes Feddie so she had to lie to her best friend  
"No reason"sam responded  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight"Carly said  
"WHAT?!?"Sam questioned  
just the Freddie walks up and Sam's hearts stop  
"Hello ladies"Freddie says  
when Sam heard his voice she wanted to just kiss him and swoon over him but she stoped herself  
"Hey Freddie"Carly said  
"Hey Freddork"Sam said trying to sound normal  
"Haha Sam very funny you know thats getting old"Freddie said  
_"man i hate when i have to be mean to sam it KILLS me"_Freddie thought  
_"why dose he have to be SO mean it hurts my feelings"_Sam thought  
"well maybe i'll think of another one"Sam said  
_"maybe like Freddie-pie,Freddie-weddie or boyfriend"_Sam thought  
**(A/N:i enjoyed that,lol)  
**she was thinking alot,that made Freddie said "Sam are you ok you never think"  
that hurt Sams feelings because she is smart and she does think and so she barked back "i think,im smart,i can get straight A's if i tried and im nice unlike you cause your an ass"  
and with that she ran to class crying  
Freddie and Carly just looked at each other cause sam never cries and she isnt that mean to him  
_"i must have really hurt her feelings,god DAMN im so stupid i shouldnt have said that i just hurt the only girl i ever cared about"_Freddie thought

**IM SO SORRY ITS SHORT ITS JUST I HAVE ANOTHER FANFIC AND IM MAKING A NEW ONE AND MID TERMS AND BOYS IM SO SORRY**


	3. maybe he dose like me

**Disclaimer:iDont own iCarly  
iCarly is on Saturdays  
P.S. iknow in the show its on friday  
some of the characters might be OC a little sorry  
ihave no idea what she teaches so shes going to teach science  
**

* * *

last time on Since When!

she was thinking alot,that made Freddie say "Sam are you ok you never think"  
that hurt Sams feelings because she is smart and she does think and so she barked back "i think,im smart,i can get straight A's if i tried and im nice unlike you cause your an ass"  
and with that she ran to class crying  
Freddie and Carly just looked at each other cause sam never cries and she isnt that mean to him  
_"i must have really hurt her feelings,god DAMN im so stupid i shouldnt have said that i just hurt the only girl i ever cared about"_Freddie thought

* * *

"um i go to go to class"Freddie said  
_"i've never seen Sam like that"_Carly thought

**In class with Sam and Freddie  
**Sam's eyes were still red and watery and her head was down looking at her test  
"Sam!"Freddie called,Sam just ignored him  
"Sam listen to me im sorry i shouldnt have said that im super sorry please forgive me"Freddie said sitting down next to her  
Sam thought for a while and then said"I'll think about it"  
"i guess thats better than no"Freddie said to himself but loud enough for Sam to hear  
"Ok class when your done turn your test into me and i'll grade it,Sam take your time you need at least a C" said  
**(A/N:told you ****some of the characters might be OC)**  
**Sam's POV**

The first question was easy  
_What makes up H2O?be specific_  
_A._Hydrogen and Sodium  
_B._Hydrogen and Oxygen  
_C._2 part Hydrogen and 1 part Oxygen

of course it was _C_  
Sam fineshed her test before Freddie fineshed his  
"Here"Sam said as she handed her test to  
"Sam are you sure?" asked  
"yes ma'm"Sam said and everyone gasped  
"Wow" said"Sam,you got an A+"she continued"Samantha did you cheat off of Freddie" asked  
"no ma'm i did not i swear"Sam answerd  
"um Fredward did she cheat off your paper?" asked

**Freddie's POV  
**"no ma'm,Sam didnt cheat off my paper"i answerd  
"Well then apparently Samantha studied and had good manners today its a miracle Sam who thinks its just a prank"Ms.B asked,everyone raised there hands except Freddie  
"Freddward you think shes cappable of being nice?"Ms.B asked  
"Yes ma'm Sam can do anything she wants to,if she wants straight A's she can get them,if she wants to be nice she can be nice,**I** think she can do anything she wants to"i answerd back**  
**i saw Sam blush and smile a little but i was too distracted by the classes reaction to obsorb that.

**Sam's POV  
**_"i cant belive Freddie just said that maybe he does like me"_Sam thought

**SHORT CHAP DONT U LOVE SHORT CHAPTERS,LOL.****PLZ R&R THX LOVE YALL**


	4. its a little to late for that

**Disclaimer:iDont own iCarly  
iCarly is on Saturdays  
P.S. iknow in the show its on friday  
some of the characters might be OC a little sorry  
ihave no idea what she teaches so shes going to teach science  
**

* * *

Last time on Since When!

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddward you think shes cappable of being nice?"Ms.B asked  
"Yes ma'm,Sam can do anything she wants to,if she wants straight A's she can get them,if she wants to be nice she can be nice,**I** think she can do anything she wants to"i answerd back**  
**i saw Sam blush and smile a little but i was too distracted by the classes reaction to obsorb that.

**Sam's POV  
**_"i cant belive Freddie just said that maybe he does like me"_Sam thought

* * *

**Still Sam's POV**  
after that i went to go sit down next to Freddie,i was still blushing tho  
then the bell rang and everyone got tommorow to finish  
"Um thx Freddie and i forgive"i said the all of a sudden he hugs me  
we hugged until we heard Carly gasp witch was about 5 minutes later  
"Hi Carls"i said  
"hey Carly"Freddie said  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!"Carly shouted  
"Nothing"me and Freddie said at the same time  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight"Carly said  
"well me and Freddie have to go tho class bye"i said running off

**5 Minutes later in class**  
"what was that for"i asked Freddie  
"you forgave me"Freddie answerd  
"That dosent give you the right to just hug me"i said even tho i kinda liked it  
"your right it dosent and im sorry,im sorry for this too"Freddie said  
i tried to say something but i got interrupted by a **KISS**.he **KISSED** me,Fredward Benson **KISSED** me,Samantha Pucket  
i was shocked but i deepened the kiss and he pulled my hair then i let out a moan and everyone just stared  
"uh sorry"we both said awkwardly and sat down  
_"BOY was history class boring"_Sam thought

**Freddie's POV**

_"that kiss was was awsome i think ifelt sparks"_Freddie thought  
**(A/N:that 'ifelt' wasnt intended but eh i'll leave it i think its cute)  
**After class Sam said"hey dweeb your a good kisser" then walked off  
"Hey Carly"i said before she slapped me  
"What the hall Carly"i said  
'you cant like Sam you have to like me not her you cant hug her or **KISS **her"Carly exclaimed  
_"its a little too late for that kiss thing"_i thought to myself

**OK short chap i know but i ran outta ideas get off mm,lol R&R,plx thx bye**


	5. oh well

**Disclaimer:iDont own iCarly  
iCarly is on Saturdays  
P.S. iknow in the show its on friday  
some of the characters might be OC a little sorry  
ihave no idea what the teaches so there teaching what i want them to  
**

* * *

After class Sam said"hey dweeb your a good kisser" then walked off  
"Hey Carly"i said before she slapped me  
"What the hall Carly"i said  
'you cant like Sam you have to like me not her you cant hug her or **KISS **her"Carly exclaimed  
_"its a little too late for that kiss thing"_i thought to myself

* * *

**Carly's POV**  
_"I cant believe i slapped Freddie"_i thought  
"I'm sorry"i said then i ran to History class  
**  
Freddie's POV**  
_"That was weird"_i thought  
"Hey Sam wait up"i yelled  
we finally arrived in class literally 3 seconds before the bell rings  
"Ok class today were going to work with fractions"the teacher said  
**(A/N:2 things,1.i have know idea the teachers name,2,i hate ****fractions****)**  
"Ah,Samantha whats the simpler form of 25 over 100?"the teacher asked  
"It is 4 over 5,sir"Sam said  
"My goodness Sam that's...correct"the teacher said  
everyone gasped  
**(A/N:seems to be a staple in each chapter you think,lol)**  
"who thinks that this is a prank"the teacher asked and of course everyone exept me raised there hand  
'not again'i mummbled  
"Fredward,you think samantha is cappable of being nice?"the teacher asked me  
"yes sir,Sam can do anything she sets her mind to,if she wants she can get straight A's but she dosent try and **i**think that's what make's Sam,Sam"i said  
"Well fredwar-"he tried to say but the bell rang  
"Uh,thanks again freddie"Sam said  
"No problem Sam,i'll stand-up for you anytime"i said  
"Awe,thats so cute Freddie"Sam said with her head on my shoulders,and me holding her shoulder.  
"really?i always thought you were cute not what i say"i said  
"dork"sam said as she punched my shoulders  
"thank you"i said as i rubbed my shoulder  
**(A/N:DAMN 3 AUTHER NOTES, i always say thank you to every one when thay say stuff like that,but anyway on with the story)  
**just then carly walked up and said "iCarly reahersals arent today there tommorw for now"  
"but tommorw **IS** iCarly"Sam said confused  
"Oh well"carly said the walked off

Carly's POV  
"maybe i should just say im happy for them,**NO** i want freddie ,hes my dream guy"Carly thought as she enterd her apparnment complex  
"**GET OFF MY FLOOR NOW!!"**Lebeurt said,as usally.  
"Okay Lerburt"i said walking up the stairs

**WOW THAT WAS LONG COMPARED TO THE OTHERS, goin to try to update in a little but i cant promise any thing i gotta worry about gifted program test ok? R&R plz _peace_**


	6. she WAS my bestfriend

**Disclaimer:iDont own iCarly  
iCarly is on Saturdays  
P.S. iknow in the show its on friday  
some of the characters might be OC a little sorry  
ihave no idea what the teaches so there teaching what i want them to  
**

* * *

"maybe i should just say im happy for them,**NO** i want freddie ,hes my dream guy"Carly thought as she enterd her apparnment complex  
"**GET OFF MY FLOOR NOW!!"**Lebeurt said,as usally.  
"Okay Lerburt"i said walking up the stairs

* * *

**Carlys POV  
**"SPENCER!!!"i shouted  
"huh?"spencer said as he bounced off the couch  
"im home"Carly said laughing  
"wheres Sam and Freddie?"Spencer questioned  
"Oh,were not havng rehershals today"Carly said getting a water bottle  
"But tommorow is iCarly"Spencer said  
"I know but i just dont want to talk to or see Sam today"  
"Why?you always want to hang with sam shes your bestfriend"Spencer said concerd for his younger sister  
"she WAS my bestfriend"Carly said ticked off and ran to her room  
"CARLY!!!!!"Spencer yelled

**OK,OK. i know very short but i cant writers i cant think of anything so can yall help me plz :).  
and im writing another fanfic so if yall could help with that about Buttercup/Butch from the PowerPuff thx bye**


End file.
